


I will protect you

by Mercy825



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Season1 episode 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy825/pseuds/Mercy825
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This means I will defend and protect you with my life even if the odds were insurmountable” her tears seemed to once again flow more freely in the charcoal darkness. He pulled her weakened body closer; he placed her onto his lap tightening his hold on her meek frame. “I’ll say it again I love you”. She hesitantly looked into his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will protect you

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my friend Ellie. She helped me edit it mainly the grammar issues. I hope you enjoy this toke me too long to write thanks to my old friend writers block.I will will now leave you at peace.

His soft touch ignites her skin, inducing an almost calming effect in such a dire situation. It ricochets throughout her tiny figure. She clasps his hands firmly, the only lonesome restraint that attaches her to something other than the distressing emotion of impending danger, fear. In the darkness, their hearts are hammering at the speed of light, his almost nonexistent. Slowly, he brushes his digits over her non calloused hands, comforting her and once again bringing her back to the realistic state of things as they actually exist. His fearful reassurance anchors her. They sit there in obscurity, muscles cramped and unable to move.

Salty tears spill over her face, falling into the shadows. His fingers curl delicately across her cheek while the other dabs her tears away. The movement strokes love into her frightened features, now lacking the luster and courage they normally possess. She inhumes her face in his shoulder, silent tears pouring. “Barry, I can’t go through this again... I can’t lose someone I care about again." Her voice wavers in doubt. His hand involuntarily tightens around her dainty fingers, cocooning her; his strong arms instinctively wrap around her. “I can’t handle it…………… The agony and overwhelming of being alone... Where my nights seem to last forever and tears just keep streaming down my face in total blackness”

“Hey, it’s ok. You won’t lose me ever. I’ll always be there” he consoles, his fingers slowly combing her chocolate tresses as he whispers sweet nothings into her ear.

“This is no empty promise” her shaking limbs tensing against his firm figure.

Silences raining down around them like the trail of tears that painted her face. Their breathing seemed to pervade the confined room. The reticence caressed her skin. 

“I will be there to wrap you in arms when the bad memories threaten to pull you under again, every time, for always and forever. You don’t have to believe me, but I’m not asking you to, I will prove it every day because Caitlin snow I love you.” Almost stuttering the last words to his song. 

Her mouth seemed to slightly part as if to say something but immediately shut

“This means I will defend and protect you with my life even if the odds were insurmountable” her tears seemed to once again flow more freely in the charcoal darkness. He pulled her weakened body closer; he placed her onto his lap tightening his hold on her meek frame. “I’ll say it again I love you”. She hesitantly looked into his eyes. The swirls of emotion in his eyes the colour of deep forest pools. He planted a lingering kiss. Pulling away just enough to look into her almond eyes. She didn’t know quite how long the kiss lasted

The corners of her mouth seemed to lift up into a smile. A broken smile Her eyes like limpid lakes. “I love y…” before even finishing her sentence he capture her lips once more, numbing the burning internal pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this i hoped you enjoyed.Actually before you go i'm looking for a writer to collab with. please message me i'm also on fanfiction net and devianart. Comment so I can improve


End file.
